


The Williams' Family Magic Cure for Colds and Flu

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ignemferam for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Williams' Family Magic Cure for Colds and Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignemferam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/gifts).



> For ignemferam for Fandom Stocking 2013.

By the time Danny left Five-0 HQ it was beginning to get dark. He'd sent Steve home about two hours previously as, somehow, the normally fit and healthy McGarrett had caught a cold and had been getting steadily more miserable as the day progressed. Trust Steve to be ill on their first Christmas together.

As it was Christmas Eve the shops were busy but Danny quickly found what he needed and headed back to the beach house.

Letting himself in he smiled at the picture before him. Steve was curled up on the couch, a light fleece blanket over him and his face mashed into a pillow he'd retrieved from the bedroom. Danny let him sleep and moved quietly into the kitchen, unloading the cold and flu medicines and tissues and the ingredients for his grandmother's chicken noodle soup.

He quickly prepared the chicken and vegetables, putting them on to cook and letting the contents come up to the boil before adding the noodles and turning it down to simmer.

Checking on Steve and finding him still asleep Danny switched on the tree lights and the fairy lights along the windows overlooking the lanai, it gave him enough light to see what he was doing without waking the invalid.

Checking that the soup was still simmering Danny made his way up to the bedroom and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. He'd noticed that Steve had placed some parcels under the tree and he retrieved his own wrapped presents from under the bed in the spare room and added them to the pile.

Deciding that the soup was about ready he grabbed a bottle of beer for himself and one of water for steve along with the cold and flu capsules and walked back into the other room, pleased to see Steve was already beginning to stir.

"Hey, sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" Danny asked as he sat on the coffee table in front of Steve.

"Rough, I need to get up though." He sat up and allowed Danny to pull him to his feet, steadying him when he wobbled. "What've you got there?"

"Cold and flu capsules, take one now and then you can have some soup. I've made my grandmother's chicken noodle, it's the magic cure for colds and flu."

Steve grinned and took the bottle of water and the capsule before making his way to the bathroom.

Danny dished up the soup into large mugs, picking up spoons on his way back to the living room.

He switched the television on and found Miracle on 34th Street playing on one of the channels so settled on that. Steve came back a minute later and started in on his soup.

"This is good, Danno. I didn't think I wanted anything to eat but this goes down a treat."

They soon finished their soup and Steve snuggled against Danny, wrapping the blanket back around him. Danny held him close as they watched the rest of the movie and, before long, Steve was asleep again.

Danny smiled at the bundle snuffling softly in his arms, his heart full of affection for the his friend and partner. Hawaii just wouldn't have been the same without Steve McGarrett and Danny sent up a prayer of thanks to John McGarrett for bringing them together.


End file.
